


Don't ya know I'm dangerous? Fire burnin' in my blood

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Switch, Alternate Universe - University, Choi Beomgyu is a little shit, Choi Soobin is soft, Choi Soobin whipped, Choi Yeonjun definition of bad Girl, Choi Yeonjun is a girl, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminism, Huening Kai is done, Kang Taehyun is a Girl, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: “Hello everyone, my name is Choi Soobin and i’m a third year student in meds,” He says calmly. Soobin’s eyes flicker up to meet Yeonjun’s gaze and she is immediately caught off guard when he didn’t turn away from her intimidating glare.Interesting, her mind whispers
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 154





	Don't ya know I'm dangerous? Fire burnin' in my blood

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally write a hetero (ish) plot but i was listening to Bea Miller’s THAT BITCH and Iz*one’s Rumour so now the story is born!
> 
> Just to be clear again,  
> Choi Yeonjun and Kang Taehyun are GIRLS only for the purpose of FAN FICTION.
> 
> Do not read this if you are only going to send hate! 🥰

Choi Yeonjun.

Two words that are enough to send shivers down every man’s spine. She is a nightmare, shrouded behind an image of mystery. She’s in her third year, ironically taking a degree for psychology while also minoring in dance.

She is admittedly the prettiest girl in BigHit University with a tall height and slim fit. Her face is more rounder than oval but it only adds to her dangerous appeal. She has luscious thick lips, always in the shade of her favourite red lipstick and a pair of sharp dark chocolate eyes that gives her a look of a vixen. Her hair is a shade of blue and reached down to her waist, though she always prefers to tie it up. She rarely ever smiles, likely to school her face in a cold and emotionless mask.

Though her looks could’ve forced all men to their knees, she is not exactly following the society norm. Yeonjun is  not  the adorable type. Girly, yes. But definitely not  easy.  If there is a term that suits her the most, it’ll most likely be  female alpha. 

She doesn’t take shit from anyone, always following her own rules. Girls can’t fight? She’s top of her martial arts class. Girls are dumb? She doesn’t even study yet still gets a 4.0 GPA. Girls can’t be bad? Oh boy, she makes even the professors cower to her name. Yeonjun smokes cigarettes like it’s her second oxygen. Her favourite clothing item is expensive leather jackets. Yeonjun can hold her drink and pick fights, coming out unscathed. Yeonjun rides a sick bike around campus.

Yeonjun is a force to be reckoned with. 

But of course, every human being has their weaknesses and Yeonjun is no exception to that.

And hers, come in the form of a younger tall third year student named Choi Soobin.

✨✨✨✨✨

It is one fateful day that Yeonjun meets the love of her life.

Her assignments are piling up and though she is a certified procrastinator, the deadlines are calling out for her. Yeonjun always prefers nights at the bar or taking rides on her motorbike to random shady places instead of finding herself in the university’s library.

But of course, that day isn’t a lucky day for her and she is forced to follow her closest friends to the library.

Kang Taehyun, the smartest in her course of accountancy and Yeonjun’s roommate, is famous for her magic tricks and beautiful face. She’s taller than most girls but significantly still shorter than Yeonjun and their other friend, Huening Kai. Her face is small but her eyes are round and sharp, often than not people could see the storm of thoughts in them. She’s too thin for her height and her hair falls to her shoulders in a shade of red.

Unfortunately to her suitors and admirers, her heart already belongs to another student Yeonjun has yet to meet.

Normally, Yeonjun finds the company of men exhausting and avoids it at all cost but she makes an exception for Huening Kai Kamal, who had been nothing but a sweetheart to her. He’s a tall boy and is the same age as Taehyun but he studies music production instead. He’s a handsome lad, graced with foreign eccentric looks from his father. Yeonjun had been wary of him at first, but as time past, he’d grown to care for the other as a younger brother.

They are all sitting in the furthest corner of the library so they won’t be interrupted by anyone. Yeonjun is, admittedly, bored out of her mind but every time she had reached to pull out her phone, Taehyun shoots her a glare. Though Yeonjun’s glare is intimidating as hell, she won’t ever cross the younger as her glare is much more dangerous than hers. So, Yeonjun begrudgingly forces her attention to her laptop and returns to finishing up her assignments.

Time past again, and Yeonjun is only pulled back from her concentration when she hears a small familiar giggle across her. Annoyed, she looks up to see Taehyun and another boy talking to each other in hushed whispers. Her eyes flicker to Huening Kai who didn’t look bothered at all next to the pair. Seeing as Taehyun and her companion had not noticed her gaze, she studies the boy who is clearly Taehyun’s boyfriend.

The boy is incredibly handsome, even for korean beauty standard. He owns a boyish endearing face with a beautiful smile and blonde hair. He seems to be taller than Taehyun but of course, Yeonjun realised that she herself is still taller than him. Yeonjun was wary of him, that was until he saw the way the boy was looking at Taehyun.

Pure adoration.

Yeonjun curses her soft heart when it melts by how whipped the boy looked for her best friend. 

“Yeonjun noona, you’re glaring at Beomgyu hyung,” HueningKai whispers, eyes narrowing at the older girl over the piece of paper he was reading. That snaps the couple out of their stupor and Beomgyu immediately apologises to Yeonjun for not greeting her.

“I’m sorry, sunbae! You looked like you were busy and i didn’t want to interrupt,” Beomgyu says sincerely. Yeonjun didn’t want to admit that she liked him already. She waves off the apology with her hand.

“So, Choi Beomgyu,” She says instead, eyeing the way Beomgyu had tensed up. Yeonjun’s eyes follow the bopping of the other’s adam’s apple and quickly catches the nervousness from the other. She tilts her head, smirking slightly. Yeonjun would’ve picked a fight to test the other if she hadn’t felt the soft kick from Taehyun. She averts her gaze to the younger and sees the pout on her lips before conceding.

“Call me noona, Beomgyu. You better take care of my baby okay?,” Yeonjun says sternly. Beomgyu smiles brightly and gives her a playful salute.

“Will do! If i hurt her, you can beat me up,” Beomgyu promises. Yeonjun raises her eyebrow. I like him, she thinks, impressed.

“Nobody is beating up anybody, beom,” Taehyun whines softly. Beomgyu looks at her and kisses her forehead playfully. Yeonjun almost vomits at the sight and she isn’t alone when HueningKai makes a quiet gagging sound.

“I thought Beomgyu is older than you?,” Yeonjun asks. Taehyun blushes.

“I don’t like using the term ‘oppa’ ,” She says and Beomgyu shrugs.

“I don’t really care what she calls me,” he says and Yeonjun nods. Taehyun suddenly perks up, meeting Beomgyu’s eyes.

“Aren’t you with someone?,” she asks, looking around. Beomgyu suddenly facepalms with a groan.

“I am— Soobin hyung’s with me. He must be waiting for me,” Beomgyu groans and stands up. Taehyun pouted before meeting Yeonjun’s eyes pleadingly.

“You can join us! Invite your roommate with you. Yeonjun eonni won’t mind,” Taehyun says, still looking for Yeonjun’s approval. The mere thought of being in unknown males’ presence bothered her, but seeing the pleading look on Taehyun’s face, Yeonjun waves her off in approval.

“She doesn’t mind,” Taehyun beams, meeting her boyfriend’s eyes. Beomgyu looks unsure, eyes flickering between his girlfriend and Yeonjun’s penetrating gaze. When he sees the approval in the older girl’s eyes, he hesitantly walks away.

Taehyun turns to Yeonjun with a smile. “Thank you, eonni,” she says sweetly. Huening Kai suddenly interrupts her.

“You asked if Yeonjun noona was fine with it but you didn’t ask me?,” he says with a sulk. Taehyun reaches over and pinches his cheek teasingly.

“No offence, Ning but you’re not the one who would beat someone up if they annoy you,” Taehyun says sweetly. “besides, beomgyu shares a course with you. He can help with your assignments,” she adds. Huening Kai pushes her hand away with a pout while Yeonjun looks at her, offended with a squeak of “no i don’t!,”

Yeonjun is about to argue with her when her attention zeroes onto a taller beautiful boy following behind Beomgyu. She blinks, her mouth suddenly dry. 

The boy is tall, almost the height of the highest shelves on the book racks and he has the most beautiful smile Yeonjun had ever seen on anyone. His eyes are in crescents, but she could see the utter soft look he’s displaying on his face. He has dimples on both sides of his face, making him look incredibly endearing. His hair is a boring colour of black but it only adds to his appeal. His voice is deep as he greeted all of them once both Beomgyu and him sat down at their table.

“Hello everyone, my name is Choi Soobin and i’m a third year student in meds,” He says calmly. Soobin’s eyes flicker up to meet Yeonjun’s gaze and she is immediately caught off guard when he didn’t turn away from her intimidating glare.

Interesting, her mind whispers.

✨✨✨✨✨

Yeonjun didn’t know how it happened. She’s wary of men, that’s for sure but the way Beomgyu and Soobin had inflitrated her inner circle in such a short period of time should’ve bothered her yet it didn’t. Maybe it’s because Beomgyu is Taehyun’s boyfriend and Soobin, who is Beomgyu’s best friend and roommate, is always there to join their hang outs. 

And by extension, both her and Soobin got closer too. Their friendship started when they all had been out to the club and Yeonjun excused herself to smoke outside, leaving behind her drunk best friends and sober Soobin.

However, when Yeonjun was finishing up her cigarette, Soobin suddenly joined her. She had regarded him with confusion and curiosity before offering one to the taller boy. Soobin had rejected the offer with a soft smile.

“I don’t smoke, noona,” he had said equally soft. Normally Yeonjun would take that as an insult considering most men she had met would berate her of her bad habit but she didn’t. She raised an eyebrow challengingly to the boy. Soobin noticed this and shrugged.

“I might be a meds student but i’m not going to meddle with anyone’s business, including their unhealthy lifestyle but if you are willing to listen, i’d advice you to quit smoking because it’s not good for your lungs, noona,” Soobin said softly. It should’ve annoyed Yeonjun but it didn’t. Yeonjun snubbed the cigarette on the pavement.

“Well, if i do end up getting sick, i know who’ll to go to then,” Yeonjun said with a shrug, looking up to meet Soobin’s eyes. Soobin smiled brightly.

“I’ll be your doctor then,” he said like a promise. Yeonjun’s heart fluttered. On the same night in the comforts of her room, Yeonjun had looked at the pack of cigarettes in her stash and locked it away, thinking that maybe Soobin does have a point.

It is slow of how the trust between her and Soobin grew but that is as expected since Yeonjun doesn’t really like to be attached to someone. However, Soobin is different than other people in many ways.

Yeonjun notices that Soobin, as crazy as he can be, is always calm and soothing, even when Yeonjun would pick a fight with him once in a while. It is painfully clear that the both of them are opposites but it is clearer that they are complementary opposites. 

Where Yeonjun is a procrastinator, Soobin is a diligent worker who always ropes Yeonjun to finish up her assignments early and actually study. Where Yeonjun is reckless and impulsive, Soobin is calculative and rational, often than not he helps Yeonjun out of sticky situations that could’ve ended with bloody fights and trips to the hospital. Yeonjun is sly and manipulative but when it comes to Soobin, the boy is like a wall. His looks are deceiving, making him look pliant to any kind of stress but he’s head strong, especially when it comes to the safety of Yeonjun or anything that involves her.

Their sudden closeness didn’t go unnoticed by ther mutual friends. 

“You and Soobin hyung are inseparable,” Huening Kai had said when there were only him, Taehyun and Yeonjun in Taehyun and Yeonjun’s dormitory. Taehyun had stopped looking at her phone and it was obvious that the topic had pricked her interest enough to ignore Beomgyu’s messages.

Yeonjun paused the game on her phone and gave her attention to the pair. “What do you mean?,” she asked. Huening Kai looked at her as if she was stupid. 

“Noona, we’ve been friends with Soobin hyung and Beomgyu hyung for months now. I don’t know what happened between you and Soobin hyung but you guys are always together. I know you both share a building in the science department but you let him ride with you on your precious bike when neither me or Taehyun had ever ridden on it before,” HueningKai said. The boy had a point. 

Yeonjun’s bike is her priced possession and nobody had ever gotten the chance to ride it. That was until Soobin. However, it was because Soobin had to return to the dormitory urgently and Yeonjun had taken pity on him. So he had offered a ride. Sure, the other students had gauged the funniest reactions when they rode the bike together but it was only to help the poor boy. But then again, Yeonjun had since then, given rides for Soobin back and forth between their classes and their dormitory. 

It didn’t mean anything right? 

It’s not like the only reason Yeonjun kept up with the sudden arrangement was because she had liked the way Soobin held onto her while they rode on her bike. 

“I believe i have no idea what you’re implying,” Yeonjun said stubbornly. Taehyun interfered.

“Eonni, you literally stopped smoking after Soobin adviced you to stop the first time. You literally stay in the library to study with him almost every weekend instead of clubbing. You give him rides to classes even when you don’t have a schedule. You text him every few hours. We’re not stupid,” Taehyun rolled her eyes. Yeonjun could feel her face heating up as she looked away. She heard Huening Kai’s tiny excited gasp.

“Oh my God, is the great Choi Yeonjun in love?,” He asked excitedly. Yeonjun glared at him and smacked his head with a pillow.

“In love? Pft— too early for that,” She grumbled. Taehyun visibly brightened. 

“You didn’t deny it! You like Choi Soobin!,” she said excitedly. Huening Kai released another gasp of excitement. Yeonjun rolled her eyes and returned to her game, ignoring both her idiotic best friends.

Of course, Yeonjun tries to kill the growing crush she has on Choi Soobin. She tried everything to push the boy away. She skips their study “dates” and purposely post stories of her clubbing on her instagram because she knows Soobin sees them. She breaks their arrangement of rides and ignores Soobin’s messages. She distances herself from her friends and often tries to pick fights with Soobin. She returns back to her habit to smoke every day and purposely smokes in front of Soobin.

It never works, because by the end of the day, Soobin still messages her with a “Goodnight, noona  💜 have nice dreams  🥰 !”

It frustrates her, because her dreams are haunted by a certain, tall as fuck and adorable as fuck and soft as fuck, boy named Choi Soobin.

✨✨✨✨✨

One night, Yeonjun had gotten badly injured by a fight that had broken out between her and a couple of drunk men. She had gotten out of the fight with bleeding fists, throbbing abdomen and cuts all over her face. Of course, she had won but the men did a number on her. It’s not her fault that their precious ego can’t deal with the fact that she had rejected their offer of a “pleasurable night”.

Though she was used to this kind of men, she had felt angry and hurt when the men said she was asking for it for dressing up too revealing. Yeonjun finds it stupid, considering that she was wearing a slim cut black dress and a leather jacker over it with a pair of high boots. Not only her night is ruined, her dress is ruined too which soured her mood greatly.

Yeonjun bounds up to her bike and angrily ties up her hair before wearing her helmet. She ignores the growing pain in her body and starts the engine. Without a glance to the mess she left behind, she moves with no direction in her mind.

Yeonjun knows and believes that she should never let anyone’s words get to her but she is exhausted and the men’s insults linger in her mind. Her sight is blurry from unshed tears and she follows her heart.

It is too late when she realises that she had pulled up in front of the dormitory building that Soobin resided in. She knows she can just turn back to her own building which is just a block away but she ignores her rationality and focus on her emotions. For once, she listens to her heart.

Yeonjun parks her bike and hops off, wincing in pain as she lets her feet move to the direction of Soobin’s dorm. When she is in the elevator, she finally pulls out her phone and reads the time.

3:15 AM.

She chews down on her lip as she got off the elevator on the second floor and heads up to Soobin’s (and Beomgyu’s) dormitory. Yeonjun hovers before the door, hesitant but exhaustion takes over and she gently knocks. She isn’t sure if anyone would answer the door this late and she is right when five minutes past but there is no answer.

Yeonjun sighs, finally letting the tears fall as she takes out her phone and clicks onto Soobin’s contact. She hears the other’s phone through the thin door and the rustles of bed sheets. Yeonjun speaks before Soobin could.

“Soobin-ah, i’m outside,” she says, but even she could hear the tremor in her own voice. She realises belatedly that Soobin had hung up and almost leaves when the door opens. Soobin stands before the door way, in a white shirt and grey sweatpants with his hair a mess and hands rubbing all over his face.

“Yeonjun noona?,” he whispers. Yeonjun gulps, suddenly self conscious by her impulsiveness. She didn’t answer, afraid to face Soobin in the state of her vulnerability.

Soobin finally looks at her and he blinks when he finally takes in how wrecked the older girl looks. He immediately takes Yeonjun’s hands and inspects the bleeding. “what the hell happened?,” Soobin demands, sounding alert.

Yeonjun sniffles and Soobin meets her gaze. His face softens and he gently tugs Yeonjun into his dormitory. He leads her to the kitchen, flicking the lights on as he forces her to sit on one of the stools by the kitchen island. He rummages through the cabinets and pull out a first aid kit.

Yeonjun keeps her head down as Soobin cleans up her knuckles gently. She could feel the concern gaze on her but she ignores it, trying so hard to dry her tears. Soobin tilts her head up and begins cleaning her face. Yeonjun is forced to meet his gaze.

“Am i.. am i an easy prey, Soobin?,” Yeonjun asks. Soobin stills, his hand which is holding a cotton hovers above the cut across Yeonjun’s cheek. He meets her gaze calmly.

“No, noona,” he answers. Yeonjun closes her eyes, letting the tears continue to fall. She is aware that Soobin has taken to wipe them away gently with his hands.

“Why do guys target me like i’m theirs? Do— Do i look like i’m asking for it? Do i look cheap? Am i obligated to be just sex toys for men?,” Yeonjun whispers and Soobin places his hands on her cheeks, causing her to flutter open her eyes and meet his stern gaze.

“Those men shouldn’t even be called men, hell, they shouldn’t even be called humans. They’re trash. No, noona. I don’t think you look like you’re ‘asking’ for it, or even look cheap. You’re not a ‘sex toy’. You’re Choi Yeonjun, a strong beautiful woman who takes no shit from other people,” Soobin says firmly. Yeonjun stares at him and reaches up to cup his cheeks.

“I don’t deserve you, Choi Soobin,” she whispers. Soobin looks at her and for once, she sees an unreadable emotion in his eyes. 

“You’re wrong, noona,” Soobin says and moves away. Yeonjun tries to move and wince in pain when her abdomen protested. She holds her stomach and Soobin follows her movement with his gaze.

“I better check that out, but you have to change. I’ll lent you my clothes,” Soobin says and stands up. Yeonjun didn’t say a word as Soobin leaves. Her mind lingers on Soobin’s words. 

What does he mean when he said she was wrong?

Soobin returns with a blue shirt and shorts, thrusting them onto Yeonjun’s lap. “Go and take a shower. I’ll make some tea,” he says gently. Yeonjun obligates without a word.

When Yeonjun emerges, she swears Soobin had frozen at the sight of her in his clothes. The shirt falls off her shoulders and she occasionally has to pull them up. The shorts don’t necessarily fit but she had rolled them up on her hips so it doesn’t fall. Her face is make up free, the first time Soobin sees her without it and her hair is damp. 

“Soobin?,” Yeonjun calls when the boy continues to stare at her without a word. This breaks Soobin out of his stupor and Yeonjun swears the other is blushing. He ushers Yeonjun to sit down which she does.

“I need to check your abdomen, is it okay?,” Soobin asks and Yeonjun shrugs, lifting off her shirt to her chest. Soobin gulps nervously as he begins to inspect the purple-ish bruises all over her stomach. He presses a hand onto the bruise and Yeonjun wince. Soobin pulls away and Yeonjun lets the shirt drop.

“Yeah, i think we better check that out in the morning at the clinic,” Soobin says and Yeonjun winces when she notices the time. 

4:10 AM.

“God that’s late.. i’m sorry Soobinie,” Yeonjun says sincerely. Soobin waves her off.

“You can have my bed,” he says and Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at the boy.

“Isn’t your bed a double bed?,” Yeonjun asks and Soobin blushes, staring at the older like a deer caught in headlights. “I don’t mind sharing. Do you?,” Yeonjun asks curiously. Soobin hesitates before shaking his head.

She smiles at the boy before Soobin leads her to his bedroom and she is quick to settle down since her exhaustion takes over. Yeonjun is on the brink of sleep when she feels a hand carding through her damp hair and a pair of warm lips on her forehead. Yeonjun would’ve reacted if she didn’t feel like she couldn’t move her limbs.

“I am the one who don’t deserve you, noona,” Soobin’s whisper is the last thing she hears before she succumbs to darkness.

✨✨✨✨✨

Soobin’s heard rumours.

Of course, even an introverted guy like him would have heard of the intimidating blue haired senior named Choi Yeonjun. She’s always the talk of the campus, be it on social media or in conversations. Soobin didn’t want to judge her character, but he had seen her around and she fit the rumours almost perfectly.

Take no shit from anyone? He’d seen her talk back to a professor. Smoke cigarettes? He’d noticed the pack of cigarettes in her pocket. Beat up people? He’d spotted several injuries on her face and neck. 

Soobin had steered clear off her path since day one in Big Hit University because the girl is nothing but trouble. 

Then, Beomgyu began to date Taehyun, who is Choi Yeonjun’s best friend which led to Soobin befriending Yeonjun.

And he realised, there is more to Yeonjun than meets the eyes. 

For one, Yeonjun isn’t a bitch that people made her out to be. She’s incredibly protective of her friends. She smiles a lot when there isn’t anyone around except her and her friends. She’s kind and sweet and beautiful.

Exceptionally beautiful in ways Soobin can’t help but adore her.

Yeonjun is a strong independent woman, who strives to be better not for anyone but herself. And yes, Soobin is lucky enough to see her past the persona she has in public. How could he not love a girl like her?

“My step father is a misogynistic sexist asshole,” Yeonjun told him once when they hung out in Soobin’s dormitory while their other friends were out. She had stolen his hoodie and swapped her trademark leather jacket for it. Since she was wearing shorts, his hoodie was big on her and had swallowed her whole. Soobin couldn’t help but to admit to himself that she had looked good in his clothes.

“Oh,” Soobin stupidly replied. Yeonjun didn’t seem to mind his lack of response.

“So i vowed to myself to never let a man dictate how i’ll live my life. I took self defence classes. I learnt how to ride a bike. I lived my life my own way. If a guy can do all the bad stuff, why can’t girls too?,” she said. Soobin smiled gently as Yeonjun met his gaze.

“That’s very admirable, noona,” he had whispered sincerely.

How can he, simple Choi Soobin, deserve beautiful Choi Yeonjun’s love and affection? He’s heard the rumours, always on the tip of others’ tongue. Sure, he had noticed the “special treatment” he gets from Yeonjun. He’s not a fool.

He knows he’s the only one who had ever ridden Yeonjun’s bike. He knows he’s the only one to be ever be blessed with Yeonjun’s cheeky smiles and teasing affectionate gestures. He knows he’s special enough to have seen Yeonjun’s vulnerability every time the girl gets frustrated and breaks down in his arms.

But he didn’t appreciate the rumours that had speculated around him and his favourite girl.

“Why him though? Yeonjun could’ve gotten better,”

“Are they dating?,”

“I heard Soobin is her new boy toy,”

“She’s such a slut. Out of all men who chased after her, she chose a nobody,”

“Yeonjun is just using Soobin. She’ll get tired of him soon,”

Soobin tries to block them out but he had begun to question Yeonjun’s actions towards him. What are they? He knows they’re not exactly friends. They had slept in bed together. They had gone on “dates”. They had done all the couples stuff, save from kissing. 

What is he to Choi Yeonjun?

Are they more than friends but less than lovers? In the end, Soobin is trapped under the siren song of Yeonjun. Enthralled by her pandora box. Seduced by her endless maze. He keeps losing when he’s with her.

He had lost his heart first.

Then, pieces of his soul.

Slowly, he became a puppet for the older girl as she takes the very core that made Soobin himself last.

He’s in too deep, and he sees no escape from the mysterious Choi Yeonjun.

✨✨✨✨✨

“What do you mean a blind date?,” Soobin blurts out after his classmate dropped a bomb on him. Daehwi smiles teasingly.

“I got you a blind date! You’re bisexual right? It’s a boy and he liked you for a while now,” Daehwi says excitedly. Soobin gawks at him, blinking owlishly to his friend. Daehwi notices this and tilts his head in confusion.

“Or, are the rumours true? Are you dating Yeonjun sunbae?,” Daehwi asks curiously. Soobin freezes and hesitantly shakes his head. Daehwi smiles and claps his hands.

“That settles it! Your date is tonight. I’ll give you his number and you’ll do the rest, okay?,” Daehwi says and thrusts a paper into Soobin’s hand before scurrying off without giving Soobin an option to reject the offer.

“I have a date,” Soobin blurts when he meets up with his friends. Beomgyu and Huening Kai freezes in their banter. Taehyun looks up from her phone with wide eyes. Yeonjun stares at him like he is crazy.

“Good for you?,” Yeonjun says, breaking the silence. She didn’t sound bothered, her face unreadable as she regards Soobin with a shrug. Taehyun and Huening Kai glance at her with obvious concern but having seen no reaction from her, they slowly relax.

“Who is it?,” Beomgyu asks, trying to move the attention from Yeonjun who turns back to her phone as if nothing had happened. Soobin admits that it stings and he’s slapped by reality when he receives a chill reaction from the girl he likes.

“Hm. I don’t know actually, except that it’s a boy and i have his number,” Soobin answers sheepishly. Taehyun facepalms while Beomgyu shakes his head in disappointment.

“What if it’s a scam?,” HueningKai asks. Soobin shrugs.

“Then, it’s a scam. I don’t really mind, but i should probably message him though so i know the details,” Soobin says as he takes out his phone. A hand suddenly grabs it and Soobin jumps in surprise.

His phone is suddenly in Yeonjun’s grasp and the girl, despite looking nonchalant, is tensed. Her eyes speak volumes of her true feelings about the situation. Soobin is hopeful when he sees the envy in them.

“Before you do that, i want to say.. if the date flops, we can go to the pub after. I need a drink,” Yeonjun says and returns Soobin’s phone. Soobin frowns slightly.

“It’s a weekday, noona,” Soobin says softly. 

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow.

“Does that stop me?,” She asks stubbornly. Soobin sighs in defeat. 

“Sure.. but only if the date sucks,” Soobin says. He vaguely hears Beomgyu (fake) coughing words sounding like “whipped” next to him but he wisely ignores it.

The heavy feeling of doubt lifts off his chest when he sees the relief all over Yeonjun’s face.

✨✨✨✨✨

The date ended up to be the worst date Soobin had ever gone to. He could only explain it to be a complete disaster and would not press into that. Yeonjun looks smug when he came to meet up her with a defeated look on his face.

“So, how bad it is—,”

“Noona, please don’t,” Soobin says pleasingly as he sits on the stool by the bar next to her. He glances at her, noting how she looks extra beautiful tonight. Her long blue hair is in a ponytail but there are strands framing her face which she had pampered with a smoky kind of make up. Soobin tries not to linger his eyes on her glistening purple-ish pair of lips. She wears her trademark leather jacket with a crop top, a pair of jean shorts and a pair of white converse.

“Soobin, are you sure you okay?,” Yeonjun asks in concern when she catches him in his daze. Soobin blinks and nods vigorously.

“Of course i am!,” he says sheepishly. Yeonjun shakes her head and calls the bar tender.

“One tequila shot and—,” Yeonjun pauses as she glances at Soobin. “Red wine, please,” She says charmingly. Soobin pouts.

“I can order for myself,” He says defensively. Yeonjun laughs and nudges him.

“You were too slow, binnie. Besides, i gotchu,” she says teasingly as she pinches his cheek. Soobin could feel his face heating up and Yeonjun faces him before cupping both of his cheeks.

“Aigoo, my cute adorable Soobin is shy heh?,” Yeonjun says teasingly and pulls on Soobin’s skin lightly. Soobin groans in embarrassment. He’s about to retaliate but a couple of boys came up to Yeonjun. He falls silent as he watches the situation.

“Choi Yeonjun?,”

Yeonjun looks annoyed to be interrupted as she turns to the boys. “Yes?,” she asks with a sarcastic tone. Soobin actually recognises the boys from his social media. They’re quite popular.

Jeong Ho and Sun Woo, if he’s not mistaken.

“We’ve heard so much about you,” Sun Woo says as he rests his hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder. Soobin is about to interfere but Yeonjun knocks his hand off.

“I wonder from where.. probably the rumours right?,” Yeonjun sneers. Soobin realises then that Yeonjun does heard the many rumours about herself.

“Hey, don’t be like that, pretty,” JeongHo says teasingly as he steps closer to Yeonjun. He lets his hand wonder to Yeonjun’s arm and Soobin is quick to catch it before it can go somewhere else. Jeong Ho is stunt as he stares at Soobin.

“Don’t touch her,” he hisses. Sun Woo laughs as Jeong Ho yanks his hand back with a glare directed to Soobin.

“Ah, is this your new boy toy, Yeonjun? He looks.. average,” Sun Woo says mockingly. Yeonjun suddenly stands and since she’s tall, she meets Sun Woo’s surprised eyes without having to crane her neck. Yeonjun smiles sarcastically before shoving the boys back. 

The pub falls silent.

“Now, excuse me but me and Soobin are leaving,” She says as she throws her money down onto the bar. She takes Soobin hand and forces her to stand. Yeonjun is seething and Soobin can see it from the way she tenses.

Her action must have hurt the boys’ pride because they block the pair from leaving. 

“Look at the audacity of this bitch..,” JeongHo says as he pokes Yeonjun’s forehead. Soobin tenses, ready to jump into a fight but Yeonjun holds him back with a glance.

“We’re not looking for trouble. Now, let us leave in peace,” Yeonjun says threateningly. Sun Woo and JeongHo exchange a look before stepping aside. Yeonjun rolls her eyes and moves, tugging Soobin with her.

SLAP!— Yeonjun freezes when her ass stings from Sun Woo’s slap. 

“What a slut,” Jeong Ho snickers and before Yeonjun could beat them up herself, Soobin takes her by surprise by releasing her hand and swings his fist hard onto Sun Woo’s face. There is a deafening crack as Sun Woo stumbles onto the bar and cradles his most likely broken nose.

Yeonjun looks at Soobin in shock, witnessing the normally calm boy in utter anger for the first time. Jeong Ho moves to attack the pair but Yeonjun notices and immediately kicks him where the sun doesn’t shine. Jeong Ho crumples onto the floor in pain and Yeonjun quickly leads Soobin out of the pub.

Soobin is silently fuming as they walk to Yeonjun’s bike which was parked a bit further than the bar. Yeonjun admits that angry Soobin is not what she wants to see ever again because the boy’s face is cold, less for his eyes that seems to light up in flames. Soobin is tensed too, hands clenched against his side as he walks behind Yeonjun by a few steps.

They reach the bike and Yeonjun is quick to turn around to face Soobin. She leans against her vehicle, tilting her head slightly to meet Soobin’s questioning eyes. Yeonjun reaches up and cups his cheeks, smiling softly when Soobin visibly relaxes.

“That’s very badass of you,” Yeonjun says teasingly. Soobin scowls.

“I hate how they treated you,” Soobin admits. Yeonjun smiles wryly.

“That’s how almost everyone in my life treats me, Binnie. I’m used to it,” Yeonjun whispers. Soobin meets her gaze, his eyes ablaze as he cages her to the bike. Yeonjun silently gasps. 

“You shouldn’t be used to such treatment, noona. You deserve so much more,” Soobin says earnestly. Yeonjun wraps her arms around Soobin’s shoulders.

“Why more when i have you?,” she whispers, her heart thundering against her chest. Soobin stares at her, gauging her reaction and looks closely into her eyes. He catches a glimmer of hope.

“That’s where you’re wrong, noona. There is no men good enough for you,” He whispers butleans in anyway. Yeonjun didn’t push him away when his lips touch hers but instead, happily welcomes the kiss.

Soobin learns that maybe he’s not the only one with unsaid feelings.

✨✨✨✨✨

“You kissed her but didn’t confess. How does that even work?,” Beomgyu asks when there are only him, Huening Kai and Soobin in their dormitory. They were all playing games on Beomgyu’s XBOX when Soobin casually dropped the news.

“Give him a break. At least there’s progress,” Huening Kai argues as he roughly jams the controller in his hands. Soobin sighs.

“I— i really like Yeonjun noona,” Soobin admits. “And i’m afraid of not being enough for her,” He adds. Huening Kai pauses the game, which makes Beomgyu avert his attention to the oldest of the trio. Huening Kai rolls his eyes.

“And you think i feel like i’m enough for Kang Taehyun? Of course not, but don’t let your insecurities hold you back,” Beomgyu says. Huening Kai holds Soobin’s hand and squeezes it.

“Hyung, Yeonjun noona.. really really likes you. Take the chance because she’s practically giving her heart for you. She’s been hurt and i don’t want her to be hurting again,” Huening Kai says earnestly.

Soobin is silent. Beomgyu sighs in frustration.

“What are you so afraid of? Well, other than not being enough for her?,” He demands.

Soobin sighs.

“I’m afraid to be heartbroken. What if we aren’t just meant to be? And all i do, is waste my time to be with a girl who is too good for me?,” Soobin asks. Huening Kai stares at him with a look of understanding.

“You’re not alone, hyung. Yeonjun noona is risking everything just the same as you,” He says and Soobin knows he’s right.

✨✨✨✨✨

Yeonjun is in his clothes. 

Her long blue hair is not in her classic ponytail but gently breezes with the wind on her shoulders. Her face is make up free, but Soobin had always preferred her without it in the first place. She is only wearing his white shirt which falls off her shoulders and ends on her thighs. Her feet is barefoot as she stands on his balcony with her eyes focused on the stars.

Soobin wraps her body with his blanket and she gives him a soft smile as thanks.

“What are you doing outside? It’s late,” Soobin says and Yeonjun shrugs.

“I was thinking,” she says. Soobin hums as he stands next to her. Yeonjun immediately cuddles closer and Soobin wraps his arm around her shoulders. Yeonjun leans her head back against Soobin’s collarbone, forcing her natural scent on him as he breathes in the sweet strawberry shampoo he knows she used.

“About?,” he asks. Yeonjun tilts her head to meet his gaze.

“You,” she whispers. Soobin blinks.

“Why?,” he asks, heart hammering against his chest. Yeonjun rolls her eyes.

“For a smart guy, you are very dumb,” she says. Soobin scowls.

“I take offence in that—,” his words are cut when Yeonjun leans and steals a kiss. He blinks when she pulls away just as quickly.

“I like you, Choi Soobin,” She says sweetly. Soobin gawks at her, his mind racing with self deprecating thoughts that he’s tempted to voice out.

Why him? A simple, nerdy, introverted and uncool boy like Choi Soobin.. had managed to catch the love of a muse like Choi Yeonjun.

He really wants to ask but Yeonjun is right. He is a smart guy and he sees the answer all over her face.

It’s because he’s Choi Soobin, and Choi Yeonjun is only in love with him for that sole reason.

So he smiles brightly and pulls Yeonjun closer. 

“I like you too, Yeonjun noona,” he whispers and kiss her like he means every word he says which he does.

The stars bear witness to a start of a beautiful love.

✨✨✨✨✨

A loud screech comes from the motor bike that stops right in front of the cafe near campus. Yeonjun is wearing a slim cut pair of black jeans with one of Soobin’s grey shirt underneath her leather jacket and a pair of killer boots. She takes off her helmet, allowing her hair to tumble down her shoulders in a mess of strands. 

Yeonjun could feel the lingering eyes of the public but ignores them as she hops off her bike. Her eyes survey the area behind her shades and she immediately sees her tall boyfriend waiting for her on the street. Soobin catches her eyes and smiles brightly, looking extra soft in his yellow hoodie and blue jeans.

“Soobinie!,” she calls and breaks into a rare breathtaking smile. Yeonjun quickly bounds up to the younger boy and wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

“Yeonjun noona,” Soobin says as he presses a kiss onto her forehead. Yeonjun smiles, ignoring the gawking students around them. 

“Let’s go?,” Soobin asks as he separates from her and holds her hand. Yeonjun nods eagerly and they walk into the cafe for their date.

Yes, everyone have their own soft spot and the bad girl Yeonjun is no exception. Only hers come in the form of a boy she’s in love with now and forever more.

And Soobin, he feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I write AUs at twitter! Come find me @/MintCelestial 🥰
> 
> Thank you for reading 💜


End file.
